


Contradictions of the Heart

by HazelFoxz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bad Writing, Blood, Break Up, Chaptered, Cheating, Cute, Developing Relationship, Divorce, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hot Mess, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marriage, Messy, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Near Death, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overworking, Relationship Problems, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags Contain Spoilers, Wingmen, like a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelFoxz/pseuds/HazelFoxz
Summary: Eliza was a wonderful woman, and an even better wife. She was always kind and gentle and forgiving. Alexander loved her, he really did. He wanted her, he really did. But it was very true that they weren’t soulmates, which wasn’t uncommon by any means, or something that Alexander really believed in. And it was also true that Alexander loved the idea of his wife more that he loved the woman herself. So when Alex finds his soulmate, he is at first surprised that they actually exist, and surprised by who it actually is. Yet, as a few weeks pass by since this discovery, Alexander can’t help but feel that his soulmate is what he needs. Alexander also can’t help but feel a deep betrayal and a sense of heartbreak whenever he claims that he fell asleep in his office to his Eliza.Aka. A messy gay love story. Like seriously very very very messy. Read at your own riskCURRENTLY ON HOLD!





	1. Useless Confrontations

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I love this ship, but i'm mostly out of this fandom. However, I really wanted to return to this old project, so sorry for the first two chapters being in a very old and bad writing style!  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy a really messy love story, cause I mean what more can you expect with these two.

Alexander’s pulse was steadily racing as he rushed to slip on his sweater and frantically grab his briefcase before rushing out the door. He had accidentally fallen asleep in his office last night, which meant that he forgot to set his alarm, which meant that he was late. And while he technically was getting there at a normal time instead of before the firm even opened, it felt wrong to Alex.

However, just as he was about to turn the door knob and rush off to catch a bus, a gentle hand gripped his shoulder and held him back a bit. Upon turning around, Hamilton saw Eliza facing him with a solemn expression. He sighed, releasing the handle as he did. 

“Dear I have to go I’m late and-” Alexander started, his voice barely reaching a whisper. 

Eliza cast a deadly glare at him before cutting him off with a raised voice, “I haven’t seen you in twenty four hours and all you care about is work! You never sleep with me anymore and are always leaving early and coming back late!” Eliza took a shuddering break before she continued, “Why can’t I be enough Alexander, why can’t you just lay in bed by my side like before?”

Alexander didn’t say anything in reply. He simply kissed Eliza’s forehead then walked out the door. They had danced in that previous conversation only a week before, with Alex actually trying to retaliate his wife’s perspective. That had ended in tears and both of them not speaking all day. Sure, they didn’t speak at all during a normal day, but there seemed to be a true meaning behind it instead of just Hamilton’s work. 

Hamilton snapped back to his senses as the glinty monochromatic bus came into view. This allowed Alexander’s thoughts to stray else were, most turning his mood sour and irritated. Today he had a meeting with none other than his rival, Thomas “I’m all southern and say y’all and am spoiled rich and I’m never wrong” Jefferson. Alex grumbled and had gained his classic look for the day. Hunched shoulders from way too much writing, giant dusk grey bags from lack of sleep, his icy glare that could move crowds, and the pure fire that lays within the depths of his eyes. 

Soon the bus halted to a stop and Hamilton lept up, ready to debate with anyone who dare cross his path before he got some coffee from the break room. Today he was in such a rush that he forgot the essential liquid that blessed Hamilton’s life. His features softened momentarily while he thought of the encounter with his beloved wife. He loved her, he really truly did with as much of his heart that he could tear away from his work. But that was the problem. She would never accept that Alexander was his work, and Alex wouldn’t let it go for anyone, no matter how much of his heart they managed to hold. Sometimes Alex felt as though he wasn’t meant to be with Eliza, or that soulmate’s and colour really did exist and that he would easily leave Eliza for his soulmate. But Alex always quickly shook these thoughts to the back of his mind. He could never leave his wife. He could never abandon her more than he already did for some childish fairy tale life. With a final sigh and clearing of his mind, Alexander stepped into his office. He was greeted with incredible amounts of paperwork, all of which he would get done with ease, and started what he hoped would be a half-decent day. 

 

“No, that is completely and utterly useless. I wouldn’t be surprised if you run this law firm into the ground!” Hamilton spat, being in a heated meeting with all the major people in the company. Sadly, one of them was Thomas Jefferson and the Virginian seemed to be bent on making Alexander’s job so much harder than it had to be, “If we keep with our same plan for financials, the firm will collapse as soon as given the chance. However, if we used my proposed idea we would be much better off. And honestly, I don’t understand why Washington is letting you participate. Your opinions are always highly idiotic and you aren’t even Head of Financials, you’re Head of Relations.” Well, maybe Hamilton was the one picking fights while he was constantly proposing new plans and ideas to potentially change the firm. But if Jefferson could just get the stick out of his ass and turn down his ego a thousand notches, then Hamilton could get his ideas through easily. Jefferson never even wanted to change the firm at all, he just wanted to end Alexander’s chances at any advancements. Alex crossed his arms and stared pointedly at Thomas, daring him to keep eye contact with his response. 

Jefferson simply smirked at Hamilton, making the smaller man fume with an even fiercer anger. “Actually, Mr. Hamilton, being a founder of this firm gives me just as much, if not more right to state my opinions in this meeting. And you must be kidding about your silly plan. It’ll never work in any twisted reality, just accept it Hamilton.” Jefferson shot back nonchalantly, clearly much less infuriated then Alexander. This set Alexander off. This pompous, rich, utter asshole had no damn right to be in that room. He did jack shit for the company and barely made it into work most the time. Hamilton also hated the man’s fashion sense. While, yes, he couldn’t see any colour, that shade of blurred grey looked horrendous and who the fuck wore capes on an everyday occurrence! Just more reasons to despise the Virginian. 

“Excuse me for actually trying to advance the company and save it from bankruptcy! You of all people should be able to realize that doing nothing in this firm will get us nowhere!” Alexander retaliated, digging his nails into the wooden table separating him and Jefferson. Thomas was still relaxing in his chair twirling his dumb cane while Hamilton was standing up as straight as can be glaring holes into Jefferson’s forehead. 

Jefferson made a little tsking noise before leaning forward a bit, “Ah, advancing the company is only important when necessary, and when the plans for advancement aren’t utter bullshit.” Thomas leaned back in his chair again, all the while smirking and keeping eye contact with Alex, “And sadly enough, your ‘brilliant’ plans do neither of those things.”

“Well come up with your own fucking ideas then! What it your masterful plan at stopping this firm from self destructing huh!” Shouted Hamilton, his anger growing by the second and he never seemed able to take a breath, “You should just sit back on your pompous ass and let the people who are actually working to improve your ‘precious’ company do their damn job!” 

“I’m fine, I wouldn’t want someone to miss me if I just stopped lounging in this wonderful workplace. And if you were the one making decisions around here than I definitely wouldn’t claim founder-ship of this company.” Jefferson scoffed while shrugging.

“OH MY GOD, JUST GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF-” Hamilton started to scream at Jefferson before being cut off with a banging on a table. This made everyone at the table jump, all of them being too focused on the argument to realize Washington’s dwindling patients. 

“Hamilton sit down.” Washington demanded, his order immediately followed by Alexander sitting down and George sighing, “Now can my two heads not act like bickering children and come to a peaceful agreement.”  

“Yes sir.” Both men muttered, though they were glaring at each other from across the table.  

“Good.” George nodded before waving his hand to his staff, “Meeting dismissed until my Heads can stop being children.”

Everyone got up and scuttled out of the room. It was uncommon for Washington to break up their fights so early, which meant the boss was in a bad mood, which meant that someone was going to get a verbal beating. Thomas and Alexander were some of the people to try and grab everything in front of them and leave, not even bothering to stow papers away. 

“Hamilton, Jefferson, you two need to stay.” 

_ Well Shit. _ Alexander thought as a sigh escaped his lips. He looked over to Jefferson to see that he seemed a little nervous. This caused a smirk to land on Alex’s face, ha, no one was immune to Washington’s powering demeanor. 

“What do you need, sir?” Thomas asked, his voice relaxed as he situated in his chair a bit more comfortably. 

Washington shook his head and held the bridge of his nose before looking to the two men. This was going to be a long conversation if even George seemed annoyed and tired. “You two are always at each other’s throats and no one in this office can deal with you anymore. I’m forcing you to have a project together with complete cooperation, and if you don’t work together I’ll handcuff you two for a day.”

Thomas snickered at the last bit of Washington’s proposal, but Alexander was just staring at him with wide eyes, “But sir! Even if I were to try and work with him he would ruin the entire project!”

“I’m right here Hamilton.” Thomas sneered, “And if anything you’d be the one to screw over the project just to get back at me!”

“Gentlemen, would you rather be handcuffed together for an entire day’s worth of work?” Washington questioned. Alexander tried to search his boss’ eyes for any sign of humor, but the man was dead serious. This caused Alex’s mouth to gape as well. 

“Sir, you can’t be serious about cuffing your best employees together!”

“I am.” Washington replied simply before pulling out a file from thin air. “This is your project, I expect it to be done by the end of the week.”

With that, Washington left the room to Alexander and Thomas. As soon as the door was closed, Alexander lept for the document and snatched it from the desk. He started flipping through the case instantly besides Thomas’ protests. 

Then Alexander burst out laughing and Thomas gave him a confused look, “Yeah, no way I’m letting you get your filthy hands on this case!”

Thomas grumbled, “Well what is it if you’re sooo worried.”

“Why would I tell you, especially if I’m not letting you work on it?”

“Because one, I have to work on it with you and I’d rather not be trapped with a gremlin for a day, and two, I don’t want you to screw up a case that I’m supposed to be a part of.” Jefferson claimed, crossing his arms and staring pointedly at Alex. 

Alexander didn’t listen to a word Jefferson said. There was no way that Washington would actually cuff them together. He simply grabbed the file and started to make his way out of the meeting room to get a head start on the project. It was still around four hours away from when he would usually leave, so he might even get it done today. However, before he got to the door, Thomas stood in front of him, blocking the way. 

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going with  _ our _ project?” Jefferson spat out at the immigrant. 

“To go finish it before working on something else.” Alex responded simply, easily dogging around Thomas and walking out the door without ruffling his dumb fancy suit. 

“Uh no, I’m working on that too.” Jefferson said, his voice held slight disbelief at the smaller man’s ignorance. Thomas was positive that Washington would handcuff them and he did not want to have to do anything else with the insufferable immigrant, “Besides you’d easily fuck it up and I don’t want my name on someone else’s work.”

Alexander was fuming even more than in the meeting now but just kept his grip on the door while opening it, “Asshole.”

“Bastard.” Thomas replied to Alex, malice lacing his tone. That fucking Caribbean couldn’t just walk all over everyone like he owned the damn place! But the door was slammed on Jefferson before he could truly engage Hamilton into a brawl. 

 

Alexander arrived home late, having gotten only half of his new project done before Eliza had spammed his phone telling him to come home. He sighed before opening the door, not wanting to face his tired and upset wife. It was around midnight when he entered his home, locked the door and set down all of his stuff. Then he walked to the kitchen to grab himself a cup of coffee, preparing himself for more work that night. While he was waiting for the pot to brew, he felt arms snake around his back in a hug. Another sigh left his mouth and he turned around to hug Eliza back. 

“Hello my bluebird.” Alexander chimed softly, love filling his eyes and voice upon seeing his wife.

Eliza buried her head into Alex’s chest and hummed back to him, “Come to bed tonight, love. Don’t have coffee just lay in bed with me…” 

Another sigh left Alexander’s mouth and he moved Eliza’s head to look at him, “I, I can’t do that Elizabeth, I have a really important case.” His voice was still quiet, but the warmth was slightly drained. Not intentionally, but he couldn’t help but feel a pang in his heart when being forced away from work or seeing Eliza’s softened and confused gaze.

“Alexander,” Eliza breathed, tears threatening to fall down her features, “You're never with me anymore…” The woman let tears fall as she pulled away from her husband. She seemed to want to say something else, but probably decided against it as she left the kitchen.

Hamilton should’ve gone after. He should’ve said that he would spend the rest of his life sleeping in the same bed as her. But he just sighed and turned back to his dark grey liquid that would keep him up for long enough to get work done. He always was in his office when he was home, and he didn’t notice the new flowers around the house that Eliza had gotten. Alexander also didn’t notice the small sobs coming from down the hall in his bedroom, or the desperate look in Eliza’s dark grey pools of her eyes. Yes, he was a workaholic and an awful husband to his wife that deserved so much more of his love, but he had to get his work done. He had to retreat to his work to get away from the pain of his tumbling marriage. Maybe he could prove himself to his co-workers now, and to his love some other time.

 


	2. One Step Forward, A Thousand Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander finished his work, only to meet his consequences, dragging Thomas into the downfall as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the next one! Sorry it's a bit late but I hope you enjoy it!  
> Bit of a text chapter so:  
> Angelica - Work!  
> Eliza - Bluebird  
> Hamilton - Non-Stop  
> Lafayette - Baguette  
> Peggy - Pegleg  
> Hercules - Hotpants

The next night Alexander slept in his office again, deciding that visiting Eliza after he finished his work wasn’t what either of them wanted after he abandoned her earlier that night. Luckily, this time he remembered to set his alarm before he was too engrossed in his case. After turning off his alarm and gathering his papers, he took a quick shower and grabbed himself a cup of coffee to start the day.

Alexander sat in the kitchen for a few minutes while sipping his drink. He had gotten the case done pretty fast, after all, it didn’t take too much effort. He had no idea why Washington had assigned such a simple case to two people, let alone the two best in firm. But it was going to be done with for now, and Alex could finally get a head start on another project. Whether it be for the firm, for a friend, or if he was working on his book, he always had work. It’s what he needed, what he wanted. Sure, having a warm body against his at night was nice, and being able to kiss someone or give and receive pretty little praises was something that Alex wanted as well, but work was what he really truly needed. Maybe that’s why his marriage was falling apart. Eliza needed a warm body and affection and love, and she couldn’t stand watching others be stressed or busy. And Alex didn’t need those things. It was just a small want of his, and his true need is the one thing that makes his beloved upset. Alexander really truly loved Eliza though, no matter how much they fought, or how often they saw each other, he would never stop loving her. It was just difficult.

Only a few moments after Alex had these thoughts, Eliza looked into the kitchen with puffy dusty grey eyes that seemed too tired considering she just woke up. However, those puffy eyes lit up when she noticed her husband just leaning on the counter, doing nothing with his time.

“You haven’t left for work yet,” Eliza commented, receiving a nod in response. Her face fell when she noticed the bags under Alexander’s eyes though, “You slept in the office again too…”

Alex nodded again and put his cup in the sink before turning back to his wife, “Yes I did. I told you, I had a very important case that I needed to finish, but I’m done now so I won’t have to work on that anymore.”

Eliza took a step closer, her face hardening slightly, “And you will come and talk to me in person after work then? You won’t stay up too late and sleep on top of your work?”

Alexander let out a long sigh. He knew that he couldn’t promise his wife these things. He knew he would just disappoint her and do extra work and completely ignore her. He knew that he would end up sleeping on top of piles of papers instead of soft pillows that sat in his dull grey bedroom. But he had to give her something. Alex forced a smile and stepped closer to his wife. He cupped her gentle face with his hand, and she preened at the touch, then he laid his forehead against hers.

“I will sleep and talk with you after work, my bluebird.” His voice barely reached a whisper, as if there was someone in the room that he didn’t want eavesdropping on their conversation.

Eliza seemed satisfied though. She pressed a quick kiss to Alexander’s chapped lips and walked out of the kitchen with a bright smile on her face. Alex knew he could grant her this one thing, so he would try with all his might to give her this one night.

The immigrant let out another sigh and let his smile vanish from his face. Before he could come home to the sweet embrace of his wife he had to work. And he had to try to avoid Thomas Jefferson so that the man wouldn’t badger him about the case that Alexander would not allow him to work on.

Alexander slipped on a business casual sweater and headed out the door with his briefcase and a much too large coffee thermos. Then as always he stepped onto the early morning bus and regained his cold and harsh demeanor. Alex took a deep breath as he settled into an open seat on the bus. The early winter flashed past in the window, showing small parks, quaint local shops, and large office buildings that were cosily tucked into the city. In the parks there were surprisingly a good amount of people the the early morning in which Hamilton went to work. There were families playing with their kids, people running, young couples, and even some people walking their cats and dogs. He smiled a bit to himself as he saw a quick flash of two women cloud gazing and cuddling on the light grey grass. They both had large smiles and were truly enjoying each other’s companies. Alexander remembered when he was like that with Eliza, and even with John before he passed. Maybe he should try and get drinks with his friends sometime, after all he hasn’t really gone out with them in a while. He could go to the bar tonight after dinner with Eliza, hopefully everyone else would be up to going out. Alex really did need a drink, he hasn’t really taken a break from work in a couple… weeks? Months? Whatever it was he needed a drink and some dinner to keep on going. Alexander smiled to himself again and grabbed out his phone to ask his friends.

 

**_Group Chat: The Whole Squad_ **

**_Non-Stop:_ ** _Hey guys, I was thinking we could get some drinks tonight after dinner?_

 **_Bluebird:_ ** _I thought you were being with me tonight_

 **_Non-Stop:_ ** _That’s why I said after dinner, love._

 **_Baguette:_ ** _Mon ami! Of course we will go!_

 **_Pegleg:_ ** _Heck yeah you never leave work!!!!_

 **_Work!:_ ** _Im down_

 **_Bluebird:_ ** _I dont feel like going, but you guys have fun_

 **_Hotpants:_ ** _Liza y not?_

 **_Bluebird:_ ** _I dont like drinking_

 **_Non-Stop:_ ** _Okay love, you don’t have to go._

 **_Non-Stop:_ ** _And how about we all go around 8?_

 **_Pegleg:_ ** _YEEET_

 **_Hotpants:_ ** _Laf and i will be there!_

 **_Bluebird:_ ** _Oh Alexander what do you want for dinner_

 **_Non-Stop:_ ** _Anything that you make will be great._

 **_Pegleg:_ ** _Bleh! Get your love outta this chat!_

 **_Work!:_ ** _Ill see you guys there I have to get ready for work_

 **_Baguette:_ ** _Remember 8 my friends!_

 **_Non-Stop:_ ** _I’ll see you guys._

 

Alexander smiled down at his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. It would be a relief to finally see them again, though Laf would be a bit of a pain. He was always worrying about Alexander, and was more of the mom of the group than Eliza, which was quite a feat. He looked up and noticed that the bus was reaching his stop. Alex sat up and hopped off the bus, walking up to his firm. However, unlike yesterday, Alexander was struggling to get his papers out of his briefcase while making his way to Washington’s office. He was also expecting the day to be great. He had his case finished, there was no meeting, he didn’t have too much work, he was going home to dinner with his wife, and he wouldn’t have to see that pompous asshole all day. Alexander finally managed to pull out his case as he knocked on Washington’s door.

“Come in.” Washington called, already sounding done with this conversation.

Alexander opened the door and beamed at his boss, “Hello Sir! I’m here with the case that you assigned! It is all finished!”

Washington breathed a deep sigh and locked a steely gaze on Alexander, making the immigrant stop in his tracks, “And did Mr. Jefferson help you with the case Alexander?” His voice was hard with only the smallest edges of annoyance making it into his tone.

Alex quickly shook out of his trance with his boss being upset and put the papers on his almost black desk, “Well, of course not sir. You can’t expect me to try and work with him on any project that has my name on it! As well as the fact that Jefferson will never step foot in my house if he even wanted to, and I do most of my cases at home. It’s ridiculous that you gave us this case anyway, it is really easy for two people, let alone the two best in the whole office!”

“Alexander.” Washington started, cutting off the smaller man’s ramblings, “I told you that this was to make you get along. You ignored my orders and I know informed you on what would happen when you didn’t end up working together.”

Alex gulped under the other man’s gaze, “But Sir! I have plans for after work! And there is no way you can expect Jefferson and I to-”

“Yes I can expect you two to be handcuffed, and you two will actually listen to me this time!” He opened up his drawer and shuffled through it for a bit while Alexander shot him a mix between a glare and a perplexed stare, “And don’t worry, I’ll take them off at six, and you will have to leave by then.”

“Sir, please, we both have work to do and-”

“No. You will get along. And if not I’ll fire both of you.” Washington pulled out handcuffs then fixed his glare back on Alex, “Now grab Mr. Jefferson and both of you head back to my office.”

Alexander let out a heavy groan and walked out of the office, slamming it shut. There was no way that the boss would handcuff him and Thomas Fucking Jefferson. If he wanted the office to be calmer and filled with anything but yells then tying them together was such a stupid decision. He stormed down the hall angrily, scaring most of his interns on his way to Jefferson’s office. Before he got to the door, he spotted James Madison coming down the hall and shot him a glare. He was going to get all this done as quick as possible and he didn’t need anyone interrupting him. Alexander pounded on Jefferson’s door, earning a chuckle from the other side. As soon as the door was open Alex could only barely stop himself from punching Jefferson.

“Washington wants us in his office asshole, he’s still set on handcuffing us.” Alexander said curtly before turning and storming back down the hall. If only he could’ve seen the horror that started to write itself on Jefferson’s face.

Alexander heard frantic footsteps behind him, but he couldn’t bother looking back, “Hamilton! You seriously did the damn case without me! I have work to do today and that doesn’t include forcefully babysitting a gremlin!” The familiar southern lilt edged Jefferson's voice, along with an unfamiliar anger. This brought Alexander a small satisfaction at making the other incredibly angry, but he himself was still fuming.

“I didn’t think he was fucking serious! I have better things to do than being attached to a southern giant! God you’re such a selfish asshole!” Alex continued to storm back to his boss’ office.

“I’m the selfish one? You’re the one who wouldn’t even let me know what the case was even about!” Jefferson spat, “Besides, now I have to deal with you for a whole fucking day. Do you know how annoying you are? And do you realize that you never shut your damn mouth? Or do you just like listening to the sound of your annoying ass voice?”

Alexander knocked on Washington’s door, barely hearing the exasperated ‘come in’ above his own argument, “Jesus Christ Jefferson, just shut up! I thought that I wouldn’t have to see your horrendous self until at least tomorrow, and I was actually planning on having a good day too, but you just had to shit all over it!”

“Gentleman!” George yelled, slamming a fist on his desk. Alexander and Thomas quickly shut up and stood before Washington, still flicking glares to each other, “You have proved to me that you can’t work on a project together, so to make you two get along you will have to be seeing each other every day in this office until you are at least acquaintances.”

Alexander shot his boss a shocked look, momentarily ignoring his glaring contest with Jefferson, “But sir! You said we only needed to do it for one day!!”

“Yes,” Washington said, glaring at his two employees, “And then you two walked into my office in the middle of yelling at each other. I think it’s appropriate for your punishment to be longer.”

“But sir-!”

“No Alexander.” Washington stood up from his desks with the handcuffs and knelt before the two, placing the first ring on Jefferson’s ankle. The taller man just looked annoyed and bewildered.

“Sir, might I ask why we are being cuffed by the feet?” Alexander asked as his boss connected him to Jefferson. He bit back a groan of annoyance at the thought of being dragged around by Jefferson.

Washington stood up and looked at Alex with a slight amount of fondness, “I want my two best employees to still be able to work through their punishment. If you were tied by the hands then that couldn’t happen, I also want you eating today Alexander.”

“But sir-!” Yet again Alexander was cut off, but this time he was cut off with Washington completely ignoring him.

“Okay, there you go.” Washington stalked back to his desk and threw the key in one of his drawers, “Now, the rest of what you two do with the day is up to you. If you are yelling at any point that means your time together is extended. I want you to get along, so there will be _no_ arguments. Go get your work done.”

Alexander grumbled to himself while leading him and Jefferson out of the door. He tried to stomp off to his office, but Jefferson seemed to have other plans. Alex let out a surprised squeak as his leg was yanked backwards. It took all of his strength and balance not to fall into the taller man, who was looking extremely annoyed.

“Where do you think you’re goin’?” Jefferson drawled, locking eyes with the smaller man before him.

“Uhh, to my office,” Alex spoke, sounding like he was trying to explain something to a child, “We do have work to do today.”

Jefferson scowled, “Yeah, we _both_ have work. That’s why I need to go to my office to actually get my work.”

“Fine fine!” The immigrant scoffed, throwing his hands in the air for affect, “But we are working in my office, I can’t imagine how arrogant your office will get when I’m in there for a whole day and I don’t want to find out.”

Jefferson just sighed and started to walk in the other direction towards his office. Alex let out a hiss of pain as he was pulled along sharply. He would not survive today. Calling it now, Alexander Hamilton dies at the age of twenty-four by being forced to be follow around the most flamboyant, preppy, pompous, arrogant, self-centered asshole in existence. He was still getting all but dragged behind the anchor grey man. Alex breathed a long sigh as he looked around at some interns. They were all staring at the two completely bewildered, or entirely amused. A couple even had their phones out in which they hid their giggles behind. Alexander shot those few death glares, and they quickly went back to work and put their phones away.

Soon, Alex had the first hope of the morning when he spotted Angelica making her way past Jefferson’s office toward the two. When she looked up from her phone, she stopped in her tracks to stare at the two in front of her. Alexander gave her a small smile and a shy wave, but she didn’t look to be softening anytime soon. She was most likely skeptical of why Alexander was quite literally stumbling after Jefferson, as she hadn’t seen their legs yet.

“Hey Angie.” Alexander greeted after a few moments of Angelica still trying to piece together the puzzle of the two men in her head. Then her eyes brightened a bit with realization at their legs being trapped together by the ankles.

“Ms. Schuyler.” Jefferson followed Alex’s greeting, but he sounded much more curt, “Do you mind moving, I need some things from my office.” He continued, more like a command instead of a question. Weird, Alex thought, usually Jefferson would try his hardest to charm everyone that crossed. He must’ve been more annoyed than usual at Alex. Which is usually great, but Alexander couldn’t help but feel a little upset at his sudden switch in mood. Wait, no, he didn’t care. He was just smug and perhaps a little guilty about getting the two in the predicament, but he would never admit the latter. He realized that he was spacing off when Angelica suddenly fixed them with a glare.

“So neither of you can get along and Washington expects you not to burn the whole office down?” The woman tilted her head a bit and crossed her arms.

Alexander let out a loud groan, he was really done with the day already, and he didn’t need another lecture about him and Jefferson fighting too much. Though he knew that Angelica wouldn’t entirely lecture them, she had better things to do with her time. It was more like slightly annoyed and disappointed glances that made up for the lost reprimands.  

“Yes, now will you please move.” Jefferson’s tone was getting even more clipped and Alexander looked up to cast a confused glance at the Virginian. Now he was acting even stranger. He would never dare talk to anyone like that, hell even Alex got bravado and snarky comments at the least. And besides his confusion, Alex still let a smirk grow on his face at how upset Jefferson was. Again, it was very hard to get him to show anger, not to say that he didn’t get angry because he sure as hell did.

In response, Angelica turned her glare to Jefferson before sighing and stepping away, “Okay, okay. See ya later Lexi!” Then she sauntered away.

Alexander waved to her in goodbye before being yanked into Jefferson’s office. Yep, today would definitely be the death of him. He should’ve worked out more when he was younger so he wouldn’t be entirely dragged around by Jefferson. Alex had to admit, the guy was strong and had some serious muscles. Just because he despised him with all his soul doesn’t mean that he was blind. Well, he was colorblind, but that's besides the point.

Upon entering Jefferson's office, Alexander tried to examine everything. Usually he just went in here to yell at the owner of the office, so trying to glean a bit more about Jefferson wouldn’t be a complete waste of time. For the most part, the office was minimalist chic, and everything in there was probably more expensive than Alexander’s house. So it was classic Jefferson style and it made Alex scrunch his nose in disgust. Luckily he didn’t have to stay in here all day.

After Jefferson had grabbed his laptop, Alex turned on his heel and started walking to his own office. Or at least, he tried to, but once again he was yanked back with a surprised yelp. Once again he had to stop himself from toppling over the taller man, this time by grabbing the desk because he most definitely did not have enough strength to try and hold himself up.

“God dammit Jefferson, can we just go to my office!” Alex yelled, turning to face the Virginian again.

Jefferson let out a sigh and continued to look for stuff in his office, “Yeah, just calm down I have to grab some papers first.”

“Well hurry up, some people actually have work to do so that we can leave today!” Alexander was done with Jefferson already and it wasn’t even lunch. He prayed that Angelica would come back, or that Lafayette would show up to save him from this monstrosity. Hell, he would even be fine with Hercules visiting and causing a ruckus in the office.  

Jefferson just made a dismissive hand gesture before continuing to shuffle through his drawers. How hard could it be to find where your papers are at? Hamilton knew where everything in his office was with no hesitation. Just another reason why Alexander was better he supposed. Funny though, how a man who was so sure of himself couldn’t find a few work papers that were important enough to have a days worth of urgency tied to completing them. Alex tapped his free foot impatiently and crossed his arms as his mind wandered more. Maybe Jefferson actually did know where his stuff was, but was just pretending to be a dumb ass just to annoy the immigrant. Alex wouldn’t be surprised if this was the case, but he certainly wouldn’t be happy about it. Hamilton let out a small huff of annoyance as Jefferson kept searching the drawers. After what seemed like hours, The Virginian let out a relieved sound and stacked a manila folder on top of his laptop.

“Finally!” Alexander grumbled before turning on his heel and trying to walk out the door.

Once again, he was yanked back by Jefferson before he could leave the room, this time because the older man just wasn’t following Hamilton. Alex didn’t stumble as much, but when he turned around he glared at Jefferson.

“My god, what do you need now?! I have work that I actually need to finish before the end of the day so that I can leave this godforsaken place. And I’m assuming that you would want to at least get one damn page done. I mean, I know you never fucking do anything for the firm and you never bother to actually show up to work most of the time but you at least need to get something done to keep your damn job. Although you probably only have your job because-”

“Jesus Christ Hamilton, shut the fuck up!” Jefferson yelled, causing Alexander to shut his jaw with a little _click_ . Jefferson sighed and rubbed his temples, “I just wanted to say that I _really_ don’t want to get a headache today, so I won’t argue with you about petty shit. Deal?”

Alexander let out a little huff but nodded anyway, “Fine, now can we go to my office or do you need more papers.” It wasn’t a question, and didn’t come out that way, but his voice was lowered slightly.

Jefferson nodded and Alex turned and stormed down the hallway. This time Jefferson chased after Alexander, stumbling with both Alexander’s shorter steps and being cuffed around the ankles. Once again there were employees and interns snickering at the two men, but Alex couldn’t care less right now. He would have cared more if he knew what was going to happen next. All the warning that he got was a loud yelp from the man behind him before a large weight toppled him onto the ground. His eyes shut on instinct as he was slammed to the floor, the Virginian landing on top of him. Around him was a chorus of laughter, and a few gasps, but the loudest thing was Jefferson’s loud gasp in his ear.

Alexander grumbled and shoved Jefferson off of him with quite a bit of effort. Of fucking course someone tripped them or Jefferson fell on him when he just wanted to get some work done. Alex sighed and flipped himself over, cracking open his eyes to get ready to stand up. But, oh boy, Alexander did not think his day could get worse but here he is, lying on the floor with Jefferson next to him, coworkers laughing around him, and he was staring up at that same old ceiling of their office. And yet, the ceiling was beige with ugly yellow lighting illuminating his coworkers around them, most of them wearing blacks and grey still. It took Hamilton a moment of confusion to process what everything was, before it suddenly clicked in his mind. The world wasn’t grey, he was lying on the floor next to his enemy, who had just touched him. Alex shot up sitting and looking at Jefferson with a horrified expression, not processing the taller man’s confused and concerning look.

“What the fuck?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any predictions or critiques are openly accepted and I hope you enjoyed! See ya next week!


End file.
